Everything's Right Here
by Sushi-On-Sunday
Summary: Usagi, a 19 year old heiress, leaves her old life and boyfriend behind. What happens when there is a possibility of two heirs from rival companies getting together? Pure Chaos! READ ON! UsagixMamoru fic.
1. A Fresh Start

Author's Note: I do Not Own SM!

Everything's Right Here- Chapter 1

"Usagi! Please, will you please come back so we can talk," Greg pleaded as Usagi walked to the elevator, "Oh come on, baby!"

"I'm _done_ talking Greg." She shot coldly back at him.

"Please, I'm sorry for whatever it is, let me make it up to you. I love you, you're everything I want! Please..wait."

"'You're sorry for whatever it is…'" she sighed, "Greg, darling…it's everything. You're not assertive about anything, our lives are boring to say the least, you don't challenge me, and on top of all of that…we haven't had good sex in two months!"

Greg blushed at the last part, "I can fix it, sweetie pie. You complete me…please come back!"

"**Shutup!** Greg! Don't you see, my life hasn't been the same since I've met you. I feel normal…that's not a good feeling for me. I need to live on the edge…I need romance…I need adventure…I NEED THIS DAMN ELEVATOR TO WORK!" she screamed belligerently.

"Please, look…I can be better, I can be a challenge…I..I.."

He stuttered as the elevator door shut in his face. Usagi sighed, this was it…the start of a new life. She had nothing against Greg, they were more like best friends than lovers. The only way to get through to him was to be cruel and unrelenting in her words…and she thought she accomplished that quite well.

She confidently left Greg's apartment complex for the last time, the last of her clothes and furniture already moved into the premier Lotus Blossom Tower.

_'This is it, Usagi! This is the start of your new life. You're young, single, in New York City and ready to party!"_ Her hair whipped in the wind as she caught a cab to the Lotus Blossom.

Author's Note: Rated M for future romance, Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Interested or Not Here I Come

Author's Note: I Do Not Own SM!

Everything's Right Here-Chapter 2

Upon exiting the cab, she felt eyes watching her every move. One woman whispered, "Isn't that the heiress to Triad Enterprises?"  
"Oh, yea..I saw her in the paper the other day. I guess Daddy isn't giving her money since she ran off with that poor waiter."

_'How the hell did all of New York City seem to know about my personal life? I'm not the most popular heiress…why bother me?'_

"She's so fucking hot, I'd tap that ass…**WOO HOO! HEY SEXY MAMA**!" a construction worker yelled her way.

She cringed and walked inside. _'That's why I suppose.'_

She was supposedly the most beautiful heiress in NY, possibly the US. When People did their first ever shoot on the top heirs and heiresses, they were not only ranked by their expected inheritance, but by their beauty as well. She was ranked at Number 2. The sole heiress to Triad Enterprises, a private multi-massive computer business.

Her father had offered to pay for her stay at the Lotus Blossom after she had told him of her plans to leave Greg…more commonly known as, '...that poor waiter.'

The Lotus Blossom had a highly professional and sophisticated air to it. She felt welcome by the luxurious carpeting and brilliantly lit chandeliers. She was home.

She thought it would be thrilling and dangerous to run off with someone her family would disapprove of, at first. She soon found out after 6 months of dating that a shabby apartment and a groveling boyfriend were not dangerous or thrilling at all. Her life went from fabulous to simple and mediocre. Greg wasn't anything special, he was just another nice guy trying to make it in the city.

Usagi stepped onto the elevator, quietly appreciating the intricate gold-leaf designs on the walls of the elevator…it was much more sophisticated than that half-assed excuse for an elevator at Greg's place.

_'Quit mentioning Greg!'_ she commanded herself.

The elevator stopped to collect another inhabitant of the Tower.

A tall, slender man with jet black hair and a business suit boarded. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, Usagi could tell already that he was a looker. Obviously he was important if he was staying in that hotel. She casually eyed him up and down…and down again. He was slender and athletic at the same time, the build Usagi preferred.

_'Okay, stop staring…you're being rude.'_ She scolded herself.

"I'm Mamoru, I live in the penthouse at the top of the tower." He explained cordially.

"It's nice to meet a new face, I'm Usagi, I live in the penthouse right under you."

"You look familiar…" he said slowly.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No."

She was surprised by this, almost everyone knew who she was…she was important…she was an heiress…she was pretty!

She arched her eyebrows and said, "Well, never mind then, it's not important."

"Do you know who I am, _Miss_ Usagi?" he asked mirroring her raised eyebrows.

"No."

He chuckled and copied what she had said minutes earlier.

"I don't enjoy being mocked…_Mr_. Mamoru." She said sourly. She didn't care if he was attractive and apparently quite powerful, no one had permission to mock her.

"Well, then, I do apologize…_Miss_ Usagi." He said, amusement still lining his face.

ding

It was her turn to get off the elevator.

She eyed him warily, "Well, if you're lucky I'll see you around…_Mr_. Mamoru."

Usagi sashayed out, her skirt swishing seductively over her thighs. As she was exiting, her stiletto heel caught in the crack and snapped in two…causing Usagi to trip and fall, revealing her Betty Boop thong.

Mamoru chuckled at her underwear selection while offering to help her up and take her to her penthouse.

Usagi slapped away his hand, "Don't laugh at me! How rude and uncalled for, who taught you such manners…a monkey?"

She took off her shoes and went red-faced to the door of her penthouse.

"I'll see you again?" he said in between laughs.

"Never." She vowed.

"Meet me at The Yellow Diamond on Thursday. 10 o'clock…don't be late, or I'll think you're not interested." He winked suggestively.

As the elevator door was shutting she cried haughtily, "OKAY! I won't be there!"

End Chapter 2!


	3. Dreams of Diamonds

Author's Note: I do not own SM!

Everything's Right Here-Ch. 3

"I am having so much fun!" Usagi yelled over the crowd at Flamenco, a hot club in NY.

The guys she was dancing with nodded in agreement, one of them yelled back, "We're the luckiest guys in NY to dance with the gorgeous Usagi!"

She laughed, "Whatever, whatever…"

"Hey Usagi, we're planning on going to this hot new club, you need to come with us!" Taylor yelled over the music.

"What's that?" she could barely hear him over the mix of the people and music.

"A new club!"

"Huh? What's it called?"

"The Yellow Diamond!" Taylor shouted back.

"Oh, alright! Let's go to the Tell-Tale Demon, then!" she yelled back misunderstanding Taylor's previous statement.

"Wooo! I'm just a little bit stumbly…boys." She giggled.

Taylor and Adrian steadied her on either side.

"Yea dude, I'm a little too drunk to drive to this place…we can't take the Porsche. Call a cab, okay?" Adrian said to Taylor.

The cab dropped them off at the club at around 10:30pm.

"Important people, coming through…excuse me!" Taylor said while pushing through the line of people waiting to get in.

"Jerry, darling, how are you doing?" Taylor cried jovially.

"Taylor, hey there! Oh, Miss Usagi, and Mr. Guy…go on in!" the bouncer said eagerly.

"Thank You!" Usagi laughed.

After some more dancing and grinding on the floor, Usagi needed to take a rest and enjoy a drink. She stumbled over to their private VIP table and waited for service.

A man in a crimson button up shirt and black dress pants came up to her…

"Yes, I'd like a Cosmo please…"

"I'm glad to see you could come to my invitation on time, Miss Usagi."

Usagi seemed to sober up for a moment…

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

She felt like she was in a dream-world and this dark-haired man looked all too familiar to her…

The man motioned for a waiter to bring a Cosmo while he took a seat next to her.

"You should know me all too well Miss Usagi. I invited you here, remember?"

She looked into his deep blue eyes…it contrasted so well with his jet black hair she thought…

"MAMORU? Thursday Night! We're NOT at The Yellow Diamond! We're at the Tell-Tale Demon!" she cried in bewilderment.

"Congratulations. You've passed the sobriety test."

She chugged her Cosmo at this remark. She would never be stupid enough to agree to come to The Yellow Diamond, a place she knew this Mamoru would be at the same time. Taylor and Adrian said the "Tell-Tale Demon!"

"Right…the Tell-Tale Demon. Is there such a bar? Perhaps you are a little too tipsy for drinks, I'm going to have to cut you off." Mamoru said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Let's go home." He said kindly.

"I don't want to go home! I hate you…you…you pompous good for nothing butt-wad! I'm going to party all night long, The Yellow Diamond or not. I hope you know that I didn't even come here to meet you!"

"Butt-wad? Really?"

"I don't like to cuss a lot, so shoot me."

Usagi put her hands against her face, she felt very flushed.

"Taylor? Adrian? Drats…where are they?"

"Those two men you came with left with eachother about an hour ago."

"No, they wouldn't do that..Thank you. They would have left me a message."

She pulled out her cell phone and sure enough, her voicemail had 5 new messages all from those two.

"Hmpphhhhh." She sighed crossly.

"Whatever are you going to do…" he asked innocently.

"Stay here and drink until I puke." She stated matter-of-factly.

"How ladylike…rather, I was thinking I could take you home."

"I don't ride with strangers…stranger." She said bitingly.

"Fine then. Get completely wasted and find me when you're ready to go home, and I will take you…okay?"

"Fine Then…maybe I won't. I'm a grown woman that can handle when to stop drinking and when to go home. THANK YOU, Mr. Mamoru." She finished with a burp. "Excuse me."

He chuckled and reminded her that his offer was still in the air, with that he left her.

_'Ooooooooohhh. There's something about that freak.'_ She thought rigidly.

After a few more Cosmo's and hours of dancing she finally decided to go home…she started cutting out of the dance floor to leave until she saw a flash of a crimson shirt…

It was Mamoru dancing with an attractive skinny brunette. Usagi felt a pang of jealousy surge through her like lightening. She staggered up to them and cut into their dance. Too drunk to realize what she was doing, let alone stop herself, she seductively began to grind into Mamoru.

"Alright, baby, I think we should leavvvee nooww.." she shouted rather loudly, more in the direction of the brunette then to Mamoru.

Mamoru looked pleased as he left with Usagi.

He motioned for her to get in his car._ 'A Ferrari…nothing special.'_ She thought.

She rested her head on him the entire ride back, her soft, shiny blonde hair contrasting brilliantly with his crimson shirt and white tie.

"Yea..don't get the wrong idea, you jerk. I'm drunk right now." She muttered.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. You're one of the many women that has fallen for my charms on the first night." He said arrogantly.

"Really? Were they all trashed, or is that reserved for only the 'special catches?'" she retorted.

"Special Catches, only. Feel Privileged." He grinned.

"Oh. Yes. I do feel soooo privileged. Thank you for the chance." She replied sarcastically.

"You know…most drunk girls act nicer than you…"

"I'm sure they do, so usually your pants are unzipped right?"

"Are you offering?" he asked slyly.

"Are we THERE YET?"

They pulled in to the private garage and entered the elevator once again.

"Hey, I'd invite you up to my place, but you might roast and eat me." Mamoru joked.

"Ha. You're a comedian, I'm pretty sure I'd decline…I'm not drunk enough for that."

"I have champagne."

"What's your problem with luring attractive drunk young women up to your penthouse. The answer is no, you freak."

ding

_'Finally, I can get off the elevator from hell.'_ She thought to herself.

Before she knew what hit her, Mamoru had swept her off of her feet and was carrying her to her penthouse door.

**"Hey what the hell are you doing!"**

"I'm merely making sure you don't break another heel, Miss Usagi." He said coyly.

He looked deep in to her blue eyes. She felt herself blush at the intensity of his look. She had seen that look before…a look of power, hunger, animal craving…a look Greg had never been able to give her.

She demurely looked down at her black silk dress, her cleavage testing the limits of the silk that kept them caged in so incessantly.

Usagi felt Mamoru's breath catch as he too finally noticed her ample cleavage.

He slowly let her down…while coming close to her face.

"Good Night…" he whispered in a husky voice, his hot breath made her earlobe tingle.

"Good Night." She whispered…not sure she was wanting to call it a night yet…

He departed from her with a final sultry look in his eyes.

_'Okay…maybe he's a little bit attractive…'_ she thought carefully.

With that said, she retired to her chambers with the pleasure of enjoying several steamy dreams…all involving…

End Chapter 3!


	4. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own SM!

Everything's Right Here- Ch. 4

End Chapter 3!

"I'm never drinking again." She vowed as she awoke in the morning.

"So is he gorgeous?" Usagi's chattery friend Minako screamed through the other line of the phone.

"He's decent, but kinda a jerk…his name is Mamoru."

"Mamoru? Like Mamoru Chiba?"

**beep**

"Hold on, Mina, I have another call."

"Miss Tsukino, I have a package delivery here for you, we'll bring it right up." Said the front desk man.

"Okay, thank you, Bill."

"I'm back! Sorry about that, but actually, I have a package do you mind if I get off here for now?"

"Alrighty, I'll talk to you soon." Minako said.

**Ring**

"There you are Miss Tsukino, also these roses were at the front desk waiting for you as well."

She graciously accepted both the flowers and the package.

_'Hmm..I wonder what all this is about…'_ she thought while taking in the fragrant scent the white roses emitted.

After opening the package she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ice Cream?" she said aloud, "ICE CREAM? Not only that, but it's halfway melted…"

She read the attached note that was drenched in the creamy substance…

_"My Dearest Usagi,_

_I am so sorry. You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I know that I'm not rich or famous…but I'm hoping you will change your mind and remember all of the good times we've shared. This is all I have to offer to you in life, but you're my everything. I enclosed a quart of the ice cream we ate on our first date. I hope the dry ice worked. It's Solaire European Chocolate…your favorite. I can change for your sake, I'm going to be better. I'll be more interesting, I'll care when you fix your hair, I'll go shopping with you…anything._

_Baby…I want you back._

_I love you,_

_Gregory Linbaeur "_

"Okay Greg, just let it go…it's over. It's frickin' dead and buried already..move on!" she shouted angrily at the note.

_'I like Greg…really I do. The sizzle isn't there…I mean, he's a great friend. Why can't he see that we're meant to be friends…'_

She threw away melted ice cream, but placed his letter on the counter to dry.

"God, are these flowers from him too?" she asked herself as she opened the letter attached to them.

_" Miss Usagi,_

_I had fun last night, you probably don't remember what happened…but I was quite the gentleman, I assure you. I must say that you can be quite persistent. I like that in a woman. I had a hard time keeping you off of me. Meet me this Tuesday at 9pm in the lounge here at the Lotus._

_I'll see you there,_

_Mamoru "_

"What the hell did I do last night!" She could barely remember, all she knew was that she woke up in the morning in her pajamas and that…Mamoru took her home…

"OH MY GOD."

"Did I…DID I DO THAT!" her face instantly turned to horror.

"Mamoru…HIM…ME!"

She dialed the front desk…

"Hi, this is Usagi Tsukino…please transfer my call to Mamoru immediately."

"Right away, Miss Tsukino." Bill said.

There was no answer on his phone.

**"PICK UP! PICK UP PICK UP PICK UP!"** she yelled.

_'It's fine, I'm sure you didn't do anything with him. I'm fine…calm down. Think fields…and flowers..and..and…NOOOO not Mamoru…fish…oceans…calm.'_

_'But he has such nice eyes, such a stunning deep blue, don't you think?'_ a second voice told her.

_'NO! They're not…I..I…'_ she fought with herself silently.

"People!" she cried suddenly.

She flipped rapidly through the heirs…

"Mamoru…Mamoru…it's so familiar…"

She couldn't find him in it anywhere. She flipped back to her page. If she was second, then who was the first?

Tentatively, she flipped back a page.

She read, "Mamoru Chiba, Heir to the Chiba Corp. fortune. Chiba Corp…top seller in Computer Electronics..ahead of Triad Enterprises for half a decade in sales…"

The world went black…

Author's Note: Thanks to all of my readers! Please R&R! I'll try to update regularly. What do you guys think so far?


	5. Splish Splash

Disclaimer: I do not own SM!

Everything's Right Here- Ch. 5

It wasn't the fact that Mamoru was considered "Top Heir," or even the fact that they were the children of rival companies…well perhaps it was…nevertheless Usagi did what any normal girl would do under stressful circumstances.

"Put it on the tab, please." Usagi said, waving at various salesmen to follow her.

They loaded various boutique bags into the car her father had sent for her to borrow.

"I think I like this one…what do you think?" she asked the saleswoman at Tiffany's.

"Oh, spectactular, Miss Tsukino. Really, this ring complects your skintone wonderfully. I would never offer you anything less than perfect." She replied silkily.

"I'll take it!" she said while looking at the new diamond shine brilliantly on her right hand.

"Wonderful Choice, really…you won't regret adding such a jewel to your collection." She assured her.

She sat inanimately in her room, surrounded by new piles of new clothes and accessories. Usagi sighed wistfully.

_'Money really isn't everything.'_ She reasoned, _'It can't buy you love or happiness, sometimes just lonliness…'_

She silently wished she could run into Mamoru before Tuesday, her days grew boring without having someone to bicker with.

_'He's a jerk. That Chiba Corp. ruined Daddy's chances of hitting it big.'_

_'But, isn't business just business? It's not your fault that one of Daddy's partner was unloyal and sold out to Chiba…'_ another small voice reasoned._ 'Why should their children be involved…Daddy's still very sucessful…'_

"But if Hideki hadn't sold out, then Daddy would be the number one company…" she said aloud.

_'Well, blame Hideki…Daddy never saw his own start-up partner betraying his trust. He would have made him sign a contract if Daddy didn't have full faith in him.'_

Usagi got bored with rationalizing the same things over and over again, she decided to leave her penthouse and swim in the Towers' pool.

She was originally planning on swimming laps through the pool, but instead decided to lazily float around on an oversized floatie…enjoying the rest of her day in peace and quiet.

She closed her eyes and began to drift into a nice slumber…

**"CANNON BALL!"**

She screamed as water splashed everywhere, creating a mini tidal wave.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd how you manage to be everywhere that I'm at, Miss Usagi?" Mamoru inquired.

Usagi sputtered as she choked on a bit of water after hearing his remark…

"Everywhere _**YOU**_ are, is it? Are you sure it isn't the other way around, Mr. Mamoru?" she cried indignantly.

"I'm quite sure, actually. But it's alright, I understand…when women see me it's like a moth to a candle. They couldn't get away if they tried." He winked convincingly.

"I'll bet…" she sighed sarcastically.

"Don't bet…Gambling's bad for you, Miss Usagi…quite addicting, actually.." he replied.

"Huh? What? Gambling..ohhh will you just shut up! What's wrong with you! Besides, I'm almost positive doing a "cannonball' is against this pools' rules, SIR." She exaggerated the last part.

"The last time I checked if was a place to exercise, you know, do laps in and such…nothing that a twelve year old would pull. Actually, you just did a classic example of that, thank you, and bravo." She clapped and raised her eyebrows at him, almost as if she was daring him to continue.

"Really, Miss Usagi, you can clearly understand rules, next time I come I'll be sure to use a life-saving floatation device to float around on."

Her face flushed pink, partly from embarassment…partly from anger. She threw the life saver at him. "Jerk." She cried.

It didn't get very far, as her 'toss' was more like a 'push.' Instead it gently glided over to him and bumped his toned arm.

"You're so fiesty…I like it." He said with a raised eyebrow.

She stuck her tongue out at him as a reply.

He took a step toward her in the water. She took a small step back.

"Are you scared of me now or something? Why are you backing away?"

"I'm NOT." She said while taking two steps forward.

"Really." He hummed taking another step forward.

"Really, Really." She took two more steps forward.

They were face to face now…

Usagi looked at him through half-lidded eyes, biting on her lower lip seductively.

Mamoru swallowed hard while taking in the rest of her form…perfect legs…a rounded bosom…full lips…

He leaned in to kiss her.

She splashed him with water instead, as he recovered from the shock of the whole scenario, Usagi began to get out of the pool.

"Jerk." She said again.

"I like you, kiddo. You're probably the only woman that has ever been such a tease to me…you're going to be a challenge. And I think that's a challenge I'll accept…" he grinned playfully.

"First off, I'm not a kid. You're probably only 10 years older than me. Secondly, there is no challenge...period. You make me want to vomit."

"10 years…am I your Grandpa or something? I'm only 25. I make you want to vomit…well that's a new one. Not very flattering, but certainly new. I'm sure I can change your mind with time…"

"Well, I'm 19, so you might as well just stop while you're ahead and start stalking the Treyu twins…they're open 24/7 if you catch my drift."

She cut him off before he could make another quick come back, "So, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a low-carb wrap…I'll hopefully never see you around."

He growled, "Saucy and with Adkins…I like it."

"But, Miss Usagi, if I don't have another pleasant encounter before Tuesday, I will see you then."

"Right…you'll be seeing me alright…"

She rolled her eyes and walked out.

'Hmmm..I might actually go on Tuesday. It's not like I have anything better to do then to argue with Mamoru…' she went back up to her penthouse smiling.

Author's Note: Wooh, another chapter completed. R&R, if ya like!


	6. New Heights

Disclaimer: I do not own SM!

Everything's Right Here

Ch. Warning: Mild violence

Usagi slowly took a hit off of her cigarette.

_'This is such a bad habit…why am I starting this again?'_

Truth be told, she had a lot on her mind lately, it turns out one of her best friends was engaged to another of her best friends…her ex-lover. In a way she was a little jealous of them, they made a great couple. She thought it was sickening how well they got along together.

They had been secretly engaged for almost a year, she had just received an invitation for the wedding yesterday evening.

Usagi briskly RSVP'ed, and sent it back out.

She couldn't believe that two of her friends were going to be married in two weeks and she hadn't known a thing about it!

On top of that, Greg had been sending her letters non-stop…she was thankful the front desk had refused him when he asked to see her.

She threw her cigarettes in her purse and left the building, hoping to clear her thoughts.

"Ah! It's a new café!" she said aloud.

She crossed the street and went in the new café called "Le Renard Cup."

After ordering an iced mocha, she slowly sat down in a booth after surveying the art pieces…

"Usagi."

She turned to see who had called her.

"Greg?" she looked inquiringly at him.

"I need to talk to you."

"No, Greg. Just leave me alone."

She saw him reach in his pocket slowly, "No, really. I need to talk to you…baby."

'Just stay calm. It's probably a cell phone..or you know a wallet.'

He slowly pulled half of a knife out of his pocket…"Come outside."

Terror flooded her senses, "Greg…you wouldn't dare." She said slowly.

"I would. I've wanted you back for so long…if I can't have you…no one can. It's that simple." He whispered into her ear, making her shudder in fear.

Not knowing what to do she slowly followed him outside…

She frantically tried to dial help from the inside of her purse.

He had her up against the wall.

To onlookers it appeared that they were just young lovers on the street…

"Come back to me, and we can forget all of this. I will give you everything."

"Greg..please…think about this." She pleaded softly as she felt the blade's side run up her thigh.

"I will kill you if you don't.." he whispered.

A tear fell from her eye…landing on her delicate collarbone.

"Baby, don't cry. I can't stand to see you suffer…" a pained look fell across his face.

He brushed one of her long blonde pigtails away from her face.

She stiffened at his touch and looked away quickly.

**"Let me go."** She said in a stronger…almost angry voice.

"You don't control me Gregory. You never can and never will…you are not the one for me."

His face hardened and he slapped her across the face.

"You DO belong to me. You tell me I'm not assertive..how was that for assertive. We can make this hard, or we can make it easy…take your pick."

She held her cheek and spat in his face.

"That's it! I'm done playing!" he dragged her into an alley.

She felt a soft cold blade on her cheek…she froze.

"Put it down slowly."

"WHO'S THERE!" he yelled angrily, he was so surprised he dropped the knife.

"Police! Put your hands up!" the masculine voice said louder.

"Shit." He cried.

"Put your HANDS UP, NOW!"

"I..I…" Greg stuttered, running off into the street.

Usagi fell to her knees and started crying.

She jumped as she saw a man approaching her.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? He almost killed me."

"He's not the murdering type…"

She slowly looked up at her protector.

"Mamoru!" she cried.

She got to her feet and held him closely…crying into his chest.

"Hey. Let's go home, okay?"

She sniffled and nodded slowly.

He drove her home in silence, figuring if she wanted to talk she would.

The elevator stopped on her floor, but she didn't get off.

"Can I stay with you? I don't want to be alone." She said looking at the floor, her face still flushed from the adrenaline rushing through her body.

He nodded and said if she wanted to, she was welcome to stay there.

Mamoru made them popcorn and they sat and watched Fried Green Tomatoes together. A movie turned into another movie and before they knew it they were watching In Good Company and The Breakfast Club.

Before she knew it she was having a good time and laughing good-naturedly at the funny parts. She smiled sweetly at him and laughed. He smiled back and got up to make more popcorn.

When he sat back down she scooted over a little closer next to him.

He raised his eyebrows and she said, "Don't get the wrong idea, kid."  
"Back to your cheeky self I see…"

"Yep."

"Believe it or not Miss Usagi, I enjoy your company immensely." He said studying her carefully…as if she was a piece of fine art.

"You're an okay guy, I guess." She grinned.

"Well, at least I'm not a jerk anymore, so thank you…I'll accept the term "an okay guy."

She looked at him again and whispered softly, "Thank You..for today…"

He nodded in understanding…with neither of them knowing what else to say, they continued to watch Backdraft.

Sometimes people need not say a word to understand how the other feels…

Author's Note:

**Searchingformydarien**: Tuesday was just a random day I picked, there is no special meaning behind it. )

**Koldy**: I'm glad you think it's kol, thanks for reviewing!

**SailorMoonHannah**: I'm really glad you like my story! Keep reading and reviewing! D

**KeraJeir**- I'm so glad you like the story so far. Getting drunk is one of my favorite past times as well, ahahha!

**StarAngel07**-Thanks for reviewing/reading!

**Serena79**-I'm glad you like! Thanks for R&R! )

Thanks to all my readers for taking time and reviewing and just plain reading! I'll update soon!


	7. Hello Daddy!

**Everythings Right Here.** Chapter 7 3

Usagi's father was outraged by the fact that "that waiter" had the nerve to even try to harm his little princess. He sent out the best agents and police to track him down. Meanwhile, her father had demanded that she buy a car instead of walking on the streets and taking taxis.

"Daddy. I don't want to drive, it's so stressful."

"Sure, walk on the streets some more…please. Usagi, you can't just walk on the streets after what happened. He cou.."

"He's going to leave me alone…" she interrupted.

"Yes, he'll leave you alone once his ass is in prison for hurting my baby. You're lucky Mr. Chiba was there to help you."

"Daddy…Mamoru…he's not bad. I want your approval…"

"Competing companies or not, anyone that helps my daughter is a friend of mine. In fact, I want you two to come to the manor this evening for supper."

"I don't want to ask him to do that."

"Sweetie. Do it for me."

"…alright…I s'pose I'll ask him…"

"So are ya going?" she prodded over the phone.

"You want me to meet your Dad…over dinner?" Secretly, Mamoru was making a face of terror, the kind every man makes when being force…asked to meet their ladies' parent.

"Please, it doesn't mean anything, he just wants to kind of thank you for helping me the other night…and I definitely want to give you a little something." She ended in a more sultry tone.

He gulped,"I liked the second part..but your parents?"

"Yes, you big baby. Be over on my floor at 7…you can help me pick out a dress."

"What do I wear?"

"You're a big boy, you can figure it out."

Mamoru groaned loudly in disapproval over the phone.

"Bye Sweetie!" she ended cheerfully.

In all reality, even Usagi was a bit frightened of Mamoru meeting her parents, even if the dinner was just to thank him. Her father had always been quick to anger, especially if it had anything to do with business. She wasn't sure where Mamoru stood in situations such as these. She began writing a list of things he could not mention during dinner.

She took another draw off her cigarette…slowly exhaling, "Absolutely **NOTHING** on any kind of sports team that is competition with any NY sports team."

'Gotta cover everything…' she was now glancing at the list, which had grown to two pages over an hour. 'This might be a little much…but better to be safe than sorry.'

**Ding**

"Who's there?"

"Me!"

'Who does she think it is?' Mamoru thought edgily, "…tells me to come up here at a certain time and doesn't even know. Women.'

She opened up the door.

She slowly took in his appearance…too formal…won't cut it.

"You look nice."

"Thank you. Are you going in that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mamoru. I'm going to a semi-formal dinner dressed in my tank top and ratty sweat pants…let's go before we're late!" she rolled her eyes. "What a question…what a question…"

"You can drop your coat on my bed if you want…can you help me pick out a dress, please?"

"If I can even see…there's like a thick fog encompassing your apartment. You know this, right?" He asked as he went around opening all the windows.

"I've been nervous! I had to smoke a few cigarettes…"

"A few?"

"Alright…so maybe more than a few." She said as they both walked back to her room.

"The blue, yellow or black one?"

Mamoru had begun to doze off after the first 15 Usagi had shown him.

"Yea, that'll look good together."

It was another half hour before she had picked one out for herself. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror of her walk-in closet. It had sex appeal, but was appropriate for a family dinner…and the red was sure to get Mamoru's blood racing. She came out of her closet to find Mamoru…asleep?

"Men…" she muttered.

'He probably just tired himself out thinking about tonight…' she thought. She spotted the list she had written and threw it away, he knows what he's doing.

She crawled next to him in quiet curiosity. She wondered how it would feel to curl up next to him. She watched his chiseled face slowly take deep, relaxed, breaths. Slowly, she ran her finger down from his earlobe to his chin.

_'The epitome of a man…'_ she thought quietly.

He opened his eyes in a light stupor. They focused on a beautiful woman in bed with him…her blonde hair highlighting the color of her crimson dress…her cleavage bursting for freedom…

She innocently stared back at him.

_'She's so young…but so incredibly sexy.'_ He growled in approval.

Without a word, she slowly rose from the bed. Mamoru was able to catch a glimpse of her pearly soft mounds from the bed…and he liked it.

"We should get going…would you mind driving over there too much?" she asked.

"No that's fine." He said as he got off the bed.

She waited for him at the doorway, her silky dress clinging to her soft curves.

As soon as he came to meet her at the door, she leaned up to him and kissed him on his neck.

He shuddered with pleasure, this was like a dream come true to him.

He looked in her eyes to see that they looked a bit glossy, her face was flushed…but not from alcohol.

"What is your next move, Mr. Mamoru?" she asked leaving her lips slightly parted.

Without an answer he slowly entwined both of their hands and held them against the wall. He took in her intoxicating feminine scent, she let out a hot sigh as she felt his nostrils flare along her neck.

He ran his hot tongue down the sensitive areas of her neck, ending at the collarbone with kisses that pierced her skin like glass. She arched toward him in sheer ecstasy. Mamoru came back up slowly, ravishing her neck once again…he caught his lips in hers. Usagi's small, but plump lips opened to him, almost if on command.

They kissed for what seemed a lifetime…

She broke away, "Mamoru..we really need to leave…they'll wonder where we are if we're late."

He suckled on her earlobe, "Alright…but I want to finish this later."

She coyly whispered, "Hmm…I might agree to that."

He backed away, "I think this is the first time I've seen you be so damn agreeable."

She came to her senses, "First…and last. Let's go."

"Welcome to our home, consider our things, your things, my boy." Her father said jovially.

Mamoru nodded in quiet appreciation, taking in the sight of fine art and architecture surrounding the house.

"Hi Daddy! Good to be home." Usagi grinned while eagerly hugging her father.

"Let's sit down to eat, then!" he smiled, winking at Mamoru.

"Hope you like lamb, Mamoru."

"Oh yes, sir."

"Good. Because we're having steak." He laughed.

Mamoru eyed Usagi at the comment, but she just chuckled. That was her Daddy for you.

"Mamoru, in all seriousness, I'm extremely thankful you saved my daughter…I always knew that scumbag waiter would…well…no matter…she's safe, and that's all that matters." He said toning his anger down.

"It was no problem, I do what I can, especially for Usagi. Wonderful steak, by the way…sir…"

Usagi laughed.

"Don't be so nervous, Mamoru…it's alright. My Dad won't bite, you know." She'd never seen him this nervous in her life. He always was so sure-footed. 'What a nice change…' she thought.

"No, I'm not nervous." He laughed it off.

"Okay." She said raising an eyebrow and kicking him from under the table.

"Yes, there's no room for nervousness at this table. Relax. Here, have some more wine." Her father said, pouring more into his glass.

"Thank you."

After much forced conversation from the three of them, it was finally over. Mamoru sighed in relief…wiping the sheet of sweat from his palms.

_'God. There was so much tension in that room, I could cut it with a knife.'_ He thought. _'I bombed that one…way to go, Mamoru.'_

"Daddy liked you." Usagi said as they were leaving.

"What?" he nearly jumped at this comment.

"Relax. I can tell when he likes people, and he definitely likes you, boy." She winked.

"God. You must have ESP or something, because I thought he hated me."

"Nope. You're one of the lucky ones…he usually crucifies the boys I bring home."

"Crucifies…huh?" he mentally formed an image and cringed.

"You look tense, babe." Her eyebrows raised as she slowly smiled.

"I just came out of hell." He frowned slightly.

She chuckled, "..Mmm…and you made it out alive." She drew circles on his chest with her index finger.

He sucked in a sharp breath, "Can we wait until we at least leave your property.

She laughed and jumped in his car, "I don't know what you're talking about…dear."

He rolled his eyes and drove them back to the hotel.

END CHAPTER

Author's Note: I know it's been a very long while since I've updated. I just now have the creative juice to start this story back up again. )

Thank you for all of my readers…especially to the lovely people that review! Reviewers really give me energy to keep on writing. Thank you! 3 I hope you guys like it so far!


End file.
